Detention
by moonfollower
Summary: Harry winds up in detention with Luna Lovegood. Of course, with luna lovegood, nothing is that simple? Smut with some introduction.


Luna lovegood was having a good day. She had recieved a late birthday card from her Father, which was throughful of him. He had also send her some lint, a large lime green button and some kind of strange muggle invention which looked like a large shiny tube.  
She had put the tube on her bed and poked it with her wand a few times to try and work out what it was. To her delight, it remained a mystery.  
"I will call you Tinsel Stick." She announced to her dormatory.  
"Cho, make the freak stop. It's too early." came the reply.  
Luna frowned. The bed didn't sound happy. The curtains on another bed were sharply drawn back long enough for a second voice to shout: "Piss off, lovegood."  
Ah. That was Cho, and while she didn't sound happy Luna had learned from experience that her roommates were not receptive to her advice or help when they were feeling stressed.  
Luna decided to leave.  
Hmm. No underwear. Oh well.  
At least she had her Tinsel Stick.  
And with that Luna headed down to breakfast.

Today was not a good day to be Harry Potter. Snape was conspiring with Malfoy, and nobody would believe him. Ron didn't care and Hermione wasn't talking to him over the bloody potions book. Even Neville, whom he could usually trust to be level headed, thought he was 'reading too much into it'.  
He'd been right before, hadn't he?  
By the time dinner rolled around, Harry didn't care for it. He just wanted to go back to his room and sulk, but his friends had dragged him down. He was alternating between glaring at his plate and Hermione when he felt something poking his side. Turning, he found himself face to face with Luna Lovegood.  
She smiled at him.  
He tried to smile back, but his face wouldn't cooperate.  
"Hello Harry." She said brightly.  
Harry grunted a response. She poked him again.  
"why are you doing that?" he asked.  
"So you'll move." Luna replied with impeccable logic. Harry tried glaring at her, but she seemed impervious to it. Grudgingly he moved aside.  
Luna immediately slipped into the gap on the bench and started helping herself to his plate of food.  
Ron looked at luna as if she was insane, which Harry supposed was possible. She did have a roll of tinfoil under one arm after all. Still, she was quite cute, and it was nice to have someone smiling at the table. Ron, however, looked distressed, as if his eating habits had suddenly caught up with him.  
"What is she doing here?" He hissed over the table.  
"Who?"  
"Her!" here Ron nodded his head in what he probably thought was just a subtle manour. Harry just grimaced.  
"I am eating." Luna announced eagerly. "I'm sure you know what that is, however."  
"I know what eating is!" ron spluttered.  
"Are you sure?" Luna asked, suddenly giving Ron her complete attention. It also drew Harrys attention to how close she was sitting to him. Their legs were touching, and while it didn't feel bad, it wasn't exactly comfortable.  
"I know what eating is!" Ron announced. "I want to know what you're doing here!"  
Luna looked puzzled for a moment. Harry did a double take - she was very cute when she was confused.  
"I am eating." She announced.  
Ron threw his hands up in the air and walked away. Hermione shot Luna a dirty look and followed him.  
"Hmm."  
Luna watched him join the twins further down the table.  
"You're friends don't seem very happy." She told Harry.  
Harry nodded.  
"They don't believe me about snape." He confided. Luna made him feel better, he decided. Probably because when he was with her he looked more sane, but still. Better was better.  
Luna's eyes widened.  
"You know about professor snapes plan?" she exclamed.  
"What do you mean, do I know? do you know?" he asked excitedly.  
"About his plan to sabotage hogwards?" Luna looked very excited now. Her face was flushed, and she brushed her chest against harry in her excitement. The feel of her body against his was almost enough to distract him from snapes plans. Almost.  
"Ron and hermione don't believe me." he confided in her.  
"Well, it is a bit hard to believe." Luna told him. "I mean, most people would not consider replacing the foundations with marshmellows, but that is why it's such an effective plan. "  
Harry gaped at her.  
Too late he realized that the students around them had falled silent.  
Looking up, he found himself facing the unkempt hair of severous snape.  
"Detention for the both of you." He announced with a sneer of satisfaction. "Tonight."  
"Aww poo." Said luna.

Scrubbing was something harry had too much practice at. Girls, however, he had no idea.  
And luna lovegood was becoming quite a problem for him. She had decided not to dirty her school robe while cleaning the floor of the potions room, and was now cleaning it on her hands and knees in a short dress.  
Harry had initally been embarrased but as more time past he found himself aroused by it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her shapely legs as her dress slipped up her thighs. He wanted to touch her legs and see if they were as soft as they looked. He could see the outline of her ass through the dress, and it was making it difficult to concentrate on anything else.  
What was worse, Luna seemed to know it. She kept sending him grins and silly looks.  
Harry was so distracted by his cleaning companion that he didn't notice what he was doing and spilled some cleaning potion on his pants.  
"Damn it!" he exclaimed.  
He reached for his wand, but luna beat him too it.  
"Envasceo!" she cried. Harry felt a brief wind, and then the cold air of the dungeon.  
"Oh." said luna, looking at his legs.  
hurredly, harry looked down. Had the potion stained his skin?  
The reality was even worse than his imagination - Luna had managed to vanish his trowsers and underwear.  
"What's going on in there? Can you two not work out how brushes work?" Snape yelled at them from his office.  
Harry gulped. From here, if snape turned around, he would see them.  
Luna was still looking at him with a calculating look. Hurredly, he tried to cover himself up.  
"Nothing, Sir!" Harry hurredly called out.  
"Stop looking!" he hissed at luna.  
"If im making you uncomfortable, i could always join you" Luna suggested  
Harry was struck dumb as luna removed her dress, pulling it slowly over her head.  
Unable to do anything except look at the first truly beautiful naked girl he had ever seen, his eyes slowly travelled down her form.  
He took in the curve of her breasts as they were revealed. The soft skin of her belly and how it fell away to reveal her shapely hips, her delicious legs. Harry gaped like a fish in the face of such a sexual beauty.  
They both stood still for a moment.  
"You can touch if you want." Luna whispered.  
Harry froze, unsure what to do. He ached to touch her body, but he didn't know what to do. soon, the decision was taken away from him when lunas wand swiched past again, this time taking his shirt.  
His gaze shot to snape - he couldn't be allowed to see this - but his attention was dragged back to luna when he felt a hand run softly down his chest.  
When did she get this close? he asked himself.  
Luna was right in front of him, her hands caressing his bare chest and sending tingles through his body.  
Her closeness, and the way she was touching him made his dick start to harden. "you can touch me too" Luna whispered.  
Entranced, Harry raised his hand to touch her side. They both shivered at the touch. Her skin felt soft and smooth underneith his hand. Luna wrapped an arm around his neck and drew him closer - her other hand descending to circle just about his hard cock - trailing through his public hair.  
Harry raised his hard to the side of her breast, marvelling at the feel of it. His cock bumped her skin - it felt good. Very good!  
Harry groaned and reached his free hand around to grip her ass - the same ass which he had been admiring as she scrubbed the floor - and pulled her closer to him.  
Luna gently ran her fingers over his penis, eliciting a shudder out of the man.  
In retaliation, Harry pinched her nipple. The effect was instantaneous - Lunas eyes flickered closed for a moment, her breathing sharpened, and she tightened her grip around his penis.  
Harry groaned once more - her hand felt so good! And her little intake of breath: Amazing. He wanted her to do that again!  
He started wriggling his hips against hers, trying to get her to move her hand. He started pinching and pulling her nipples and her breast. In a few moments Luna Lovegood was panting softly and rubbing her hips against his erection while she rubbed it with her hand.  
"Oh harry" she whispered after a particularly sharp tug.  
Harry experimented with her body - punching her nipples was something she enjoyed. She also enjoyed him toying with her ass - she quickly started to writhe in front of him.  
"I need you."  
Harry wasn't sure which of them moved, but now he had luna pressed up against a desk. She grinned at him and slid onto it, pulling him forwards so that his erection nestled at the junction of her thighs.  
Luna nodded once, and harry thrust forwards.  
Luna arched her back as harry sunk deeper inside her. This was deeper than her own fingers could reach - deeper and far better too. It was hard to contain her moan of delight as harry bottomed out inside her - he was streaching her so deeply, and it felt so good!  
In place of screaming in wonder, she pulled harry in for a kiss. He devoured her, pushed back against her - fucking her mouth with his tongue while he entered her body.  
Soon, he started thrusting in and out of her. Luna was glad that her mouth was busy otherwise she wouldn't have been able to contain her joyous moans and squeals.  
Harry was thrusting into her faster now - Each penetration had a wonderful feeling of being filled, and every time he withdrew she mewled into his mouth, demanding more. Harder. Now. This felt so much better than anything she had ever imagined!  
As harry thrust into her, he noticed Lunas movements begin to become more frantic. she was bucking against him now, making the desk rock back and forwards. Her body was flushed and he redoubled his efforts, driving into her. The harder he fucked her, the more wild she became. The more wild she was, the harder he fucked her.  
Luna felt something rising up inside her. Every thrush of harry inside her filled her more, drove her closer to that elusive peak. Her ass was sore from where it was banging against the desk but she didn't care. This felt so good!  
Too Good!  
Suddenly, Harry felt luna clamp down on him. She screamed into his mouth as her most private place climaxed around his still thrusting rod. Luna collapsed against him, unable to take her own weight. She broke their kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, panting.  
When she had recovered, she looked at him, and then down to his still erect penis. Then back up to him.  
"You didn't finish?" She asked, surprised.  
Harry just shook his head. He was still in shock about how fast things had progressed.  
Luna gave him a sly smile.  
"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"


End file.
